Carry Me
by Cesna Rose
Summary: Gohan and Videl have been dead for two years, and are top Guardian Angels in other world, from sheer boredom. Gohan misses his old life, can Videl find a way keep him content until their time...?
1. The Silver Sight

Author's Note: The real sequel, I suppose you can call it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Videl landed swiftly, tucking in her angel wings quickly. She wore a worried look on her face, and had grown out her hair to her elbows. It was in one main braid, with four falling by her face with golden beads clipped on them. In her ears were long, dangling lavender jade earrings. She wore a loose flowing toga, tied with purple strap, with four golden tassels to show her high ranking. The tenth highest-ranking angel in heaven, right under the rank of ninth, which was held by Gohan. They had been working together in this place for two years, and decided they wanted to be angels. They quickly worked their way up, from 200,904,534th to nearly the top in command. Videl loved her new job, and felt like she was actually making a difference, not like on Earth. It was almost funny how quickly they waltzed through the ranks, together, almost as much as seven times a day. Most of the angels were complacent and simply relaxing, while the two new angels seemed to do nothing but help others, keep the peace, and maintain stability. It was all they could do to just not be bored, just trying to pass time until their loved ones would join them.  
  
Briskly she walked through the long field of silver grass with a deep pink sky, blotched with orange every so often. The trees were stark white and leaf-less, with many spindly branches reaching out. Videl had recently been assigned a little five-year-old girl to be her guardian angel. Right now, she had just come back from helping little Carissa evade a potentially morally damaging situation, and found Gohan was not waiting in their usual spot under the white willow tree right outside of headquarters. Right now, that was the current thought on mind as she weaved through all of the spots that he could have gotten away to. He wasn't at crystal fountain, Platinum Park, or the luncheon area (which actually surprised her, often Gohan would be there if she coulnd't find him anywhere else). This left only one area he could possibly be, after checking in between most of these main areas. He wasn't on shift now (she should know, she had memorized his schedule), so he had to be...  
  
Videl stopped, feeling tears prick at the edges of her eyes. "Gohan..."  
  
Standing on a large, marble platform, the tall saiya-angel jolted out of his relaxed position and looked back. He had gotten slightly taller, wearing a snowy white robe, tied off with a green strap, four golden and one white tassel hanging off of it. Along the neckline of the robe, there were threaded golden leaf designs, also sewn into the cuffs around his hands. A large garnet amulet was drawn around his neck with a gold chain, with turquoise in beads up it. A golden oriental headband he wore, holding back all but two spikes of his unruly onyx hair.  
  
He forced a quick smile. "Hey Videl. Wasn't expecting you to get off of assignment so early..." His weak attempt at shrugging things off did nothing to deter the worried expression on Videl's face. Her only reply was walking up next to him.  
  
"Why do you put yourself through this crap...?" Her voice was tired and mournful, as she looked at the object that was previously occupying Gohan. He made no attempt to defend himself this time. What he was looking into was an object almost like a birdbath, except there was a rippling mercury- like substance in it. "They'll be here before you know it, you big lug!" She punched him lightly on the arm, trying to brighten the mood. She didn't.  
  
"..." Gohan turned away from her, guilt pouring out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, I just... I wonder how they're doing... Without me..."  
  
"Does it really make you feel better? To see them cry?" She asked through tears, and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, in a tight hug. "To see them suffer?"  
  
Gohan lowered his head, not responding to her gesture of affection. He could only mull over the possibilities. "I wish to see them finally get better."  
  
"That could take years."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Videl..." A sinking feeling entered his heart. It was an obsession; he wanted desperately to be there with his family, his family that he left so suddenly two years ago. He wanted to see Gochi grow up. He wanted to see Goten get married. He wanted to see his father eat like a cow, then cower before his mother when she yelled at him. He wanted to see his friends laugh and be happy. That world... He wanted it all back... "...don't you understand?" He asked desperately through tears. "Everything was so wonderful... I was so happy, completed... I miss my family..."  
  
Videl hugged tighter, nuzzling her face into the back of his robe. "Makes me wonder what you would do without me here."  
  
Gohan laughed and stretched out his wings, so his feathers could tickle her face. She giggled. "I have no idea. Probably go crazy and get sent to hell."  
  
Videl chuckled, and loosened her grip on him. "Your family will eventually be complete once again, I promise. Then they won't be so sad. So no more looking into the Silver Sight, alright? It's been known..."  
  
"I know, I know, to drive even the most stable insane. But I just want to..."  
  
"They'll be okay! Honestly Gohan." Videl laughed again, walking beside him, blue eyes glinting with compassion.  
  
Gohan smiled back at Videl, giving into her demands. "Fine Videl. You win. No more Silver Sight..."  
  
Taking Gohan's hand, Videl started gently off the ground using her wings. "Let's go to lunch."  
  
Gohan rose up with her. "Of course."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	2. I'll save you

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::  
  
Soon, Gohan was called down to the head angel's H&Q. This only happened when you were given a new assignment, or you were promoted. The top five angels were in charge of this action, in promoting one angel higher, they demoted the one that was previously the holder of that position.  
  
Five Arch Angels were in charge of all of them. The 'big five' all had powdery white angel wings that seemed to leave a trail of glitter behind them (the five beneath them only had regular white angel wings. Wings were acquired once one reached the top 50 ranks, and they get gradually lighter from a deep gray until 10th rank is reached.). Head of council was Catriona, whom was quiet and rarely attended the meetings of promotion or assignments, since she only took time out of her schedule to attend to the Kai's or very prestigious angels. And to be prestigious usually took thousands of years to accomplish, or just an extremely bad choice on the part of the angel. The second in command was Zeal, an angel whose temper could use improvement, for he had been known to exile more than a fourth of the angels in the past four thousand years. Yet whenever Catriona was around, his temper was sliced in half, or even more, for he respected her opinion... or at least that's what he let on. Zeal was a tall and righteous angel, who meant well but acted vain, with long flowing gray hair. He was thin and usually wore a high priest robe. A golden scepter he carried around, and some say that he could read lesser minds with it. Gohan didn't like Zeal much, but was respectful to him. In all honesty, he thought the irritable angel came across as insecure. There were rumors going around that he exiled so many angels because they were becoming a threat to his power. Not that Gohan wanted any part of that power.  
  
The other three angels were advisors to Zeal, or at least Daray and Ayla. They each were radically different, and usually only one of them attended the promotions with Zeal, and rarely did both show up, and it would have to be a severe punishment if all three arrived. They were all very busy, you see, because the big five are in charge of heaven. The lowest on the chain, number five, is even more anxious about the security of his position than Zeal. Daray, if Gohan remembered correctly, as he walked up the steps to the marble white roman style Headquarters of heaven. Daray's job was to regulate the activities of the warrior sector of other world, alongside of the north, west, east and south Kais, and he enjoyed his position greatly, being a fierce warrior when the seven battles of heaven and hell were fought. Though he was short (by human standards anyway), he was broad and well suited for fighting. He came to his rank by being captain of the war eons ago.  
  
There was another high-ranking soldier, named Ayla, who was very charismatic yet short tempered. She was always making suggestions loudly, and always seemed to be doing something. She didn't tend to come to any meetings often, seeing as she was always doing something and spent little of her time idle. She wore her long nearly black brown hair in a tight ponytail, and her narrow cyan eyes were powerful.  
  
The other angel Gohan had heard nearly nothing about, and it seemed no one wanted to talk about him. He was the one Gohan always wanted to know more about, because he couldn't recall for the life of him ever seeing him at a meeting of any sort, which concerned him, because no one talked of his accomplishments, and everyone seemed to have a distaste of him. Who could this angel be? Even from all his research, the most Gohan knew about him was that he was male and his race was strongly hated by most. Even his name couldn't be found.  
  
All of his random thoughts came to a stiff halt as he walked through the entrance of headquarters. 'Okay Gohan, keep your thoughts empty...' He said to himself. He could always feel someone at the gates prodding at his mind whenever he came in. A while back Videl heard a rumor about telepath spirits guarding the entrance, reading minds to make sure there were no traitors among them. Gohan wasn't sure if this was the best way to do these things. He was sure Zeal had something to do with it. And he didn't dare block the telepath's out of his mind; because then they would probably report he had a lock on his mind. Gohan was still thumbing through law in the Angel world, and if he ever heard that these creatures were illegal, he would block all he wanted. But for now, keeping his mind clear seemed to be the safer path. It wasn't like he was out to take over Heaven. He was just a little... rebellious.  
  
Gohan placed all blame on Videl for that.  
  
Before he knew it, he was pushing open the doors of the summoning chamber. His stomach muscles tightened. The room was long and wide, crafted out of blue marble and tall open windows. The only one there, besides Gohan, was unfortunately Zeal. Sitting ominously atop his judges seat, looking as intimidating and nasty as he could, curling up his long pointed nose at him. Gohan had to keep from laughing as he bowed in fanned respect. Once upon a time it would have been genuine, but, once again, Videl has corrupted him. Zeal didn't seem happy about seeing him, but Gohan couldn't blame him. Here he was, the angel that probably posed the biggest threat to him at the time. He wished he could tell him not to worry... but that probably wouldn't go over to well.  
  
Kami, he hated this system.  
  
"So, Son Gohan, rank nine. I suppose that you are not surprised that you are here." Came the low, annoyed voice of Zeal. Gohan rose from his bow.  
  
"Sir, I would think it a bit to early for another promotion." Gohan said in the most humble tone he could muster.  
  
"Indeed, you are right, you are here for a new assignment."  
  
Gohan couldn't hide the bewilderment he felt at the moment. Zeal moaned at the unprofessional way Gohan suddenly carried himself, and he quickly mended his error. Zeal waved his staff lazily in front of him, bringing up a faint hologram. It was an image of a teenager, with familiar unruly onyx hair. His eyes lacked the spark of youth, even though he looked no older than fourteen or fifteen. The youth was in the woods, his knees tucked up into his chest, his head leaning on them. The sight brought chills up Gohan's spine, he was barley able to comprehend it.  
  
"This is a bit different from anything you've been assigned before, Gohan. It will be a miracle if you can keep him alive longer than a month, he's so suicidal. He cuts himself, he has no desire to live, because of a death in his family a couple of years ago. His family doesn't seem to notice his pain, because of their own pain. I don't even think he really knows he wants to end his life, but at this point, it's simply a matter of time. Gohan, you are to show him meaning in life in what he has, rather than what he has lost."  
  
Gohan felt like collapsing and going into a rage of tears right then and there. Instead, he lowered his head from the familiar image in front of him, and Zeal let it disappear. His fists trembled, and for the first time since dying, let a tear slide down his face.  
  
"Goten..." He whispered.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Well, I think this is the best thing that's happened to you since being up here. It'll help you let go as well." Videl replied. They were walking though Platinum Park, discussing Gohan's newest assignment. "...I think you're the only one who can pull it off. And it makes Zeal angry knowing it."  
  
Gohan sighed. They were out of uniforms, and into more casual clothing. Walking along, through the silver branches, they actually didn't look that out of place wearing jeans. Other angels were wearing anything from a toga to leather, it was just that no one was allowed to wear black. It was frowned upon by the higher up angels (well, only Zeal, but he was infamous for attempting to set the standards in heaven). The lower angels didn't worry about following the 'standards', for they simply roamed about with little worry or responsibility. The higher angels didn't worry about angels of such low importance, either. But angels as controversial as Gohan and Videl, especially being in such a high rank, Zeal and those under him did everything possible to make them feel insufficient. It used to really get to Gohan, but after being around Videl for so long, he simply laughed it off now.  
  
He had this desire, though, to be top angel in command. Then he would set things straight. The first thing he would do would be kick Zeal out of his office! Gohan would love to see the look on his face when that would happen. He doubted that would happen, though, because Zeal would NEVER give up his position, and so the only other one who could make that decision would be the top, Catriona. But Gohan had never even set eyes on the elusive commander....  
  
Videl had her hair tied back into a loose bun, with a couple of braids still in her face. Wrapped around her torso was a white scrunched up tube top, and deep blue hip hugger flare jeans. Her vivid blue eyes were studying Gohan's grave face, worry setting in. She reached out one of her wings to brush against his arm.  
  
She smiled when it gave him goose bumps, and he broke out of his daze. "What are you thinking about?" Her tone was compassionate.  
  
Gohan looked into her eyes, not able to conjure up a completely honest smile. He was really worried about Goten, and was attempting to figure out how he was going to save his little brother. If only he could just be brought back to life... But that was out of his power. He knew then that Goten's sense of depression would be lifted, and they could all live happily ever after, until they all came to other world at their correct times.  
  
"Gohan..." Videl laughed, reaching out her petite hand to grasp his large, strong one. "You can't change what's already happened. Even with those crazy dragon ball things you've told me about."  
  
This time the smile was genuine. Sometimes he wondered if Videl could read his mind. A small laugh came forth. "You know how I am sometimes. I just wish I could ease their pain. Especially Goten's...."  
  
Videl pulled Gohan in for a warm hug, and he reciprocated with an affectionate grasp and melancholy sigh. They stood like that for a moment, when Videl rose her gaze to Gohan's, just to find that his large inky eyes were still empty. She longed so dearly to see him as his old self again. But ever since the Silver Sight... Videl tightened her arms around him. She herself had nearly forgotten about her old life on Earth, because it wasn't particularly happy until she had met Gohan.  
  
"I love you Gohan..." Videl whispered. Gohan cracked a smile, his hands playing with her hair, tugging it out of the bun.  
  
"I love you too Videl." Gohan replied, letting go for now the worries of his family still alive and out of reach.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Cesna: Oh, the lovely angst, oh, the foreshadowing of things to come... ::is content::  
  
Gohan: ...Ug, I'm a stupid emotional wreck... ::sniffle::  
  
Cesna: ADMIT IT, YOU LIKE IT!!!!  
  
Gohan: Look at what you did to my little brother!!! ::throws a temper tantrum:: I'LL SAVE YOU GOTEN!!!!  
  
Cesna: Remember, review or I'll kill you! :D  
  
Gohan: She'll do it too! I've seeeeeeeen what she does when she's angry! I made her mad once, and that's how 'Bring me to Life' ended up happening! Don't let her do it!!! ::runs away:: 


	3. Laughing through a wall of Tears

**AN**: _GEEZE_. This story would be updated regularly like it SHOULD, but read my rant on my user profile to figure out what happened. ::throws a tissy fit:: And yay-ness for reviews! You guys rock my socks! ...Well, if I had socks on now you would totally be rocking them! And if you haven't read my other story 'Bring me to Life', THEN DO IT. _NOW_ (and review! They make me happy ). It seems to be more popular, anyway. This story will make more sense if you do...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Being a guardian angel was tricky business. There were many rules that were not to be broken.  
  
First of all, oneself must NOT under most circumstances reveal themselves to their assigned person. Once an angel has revealed himself, the power to alter their destiny is gone. The only reason this would be justified would be a last effort to bring about change of heart.  
  
Most of the regulations of being a guardian angel stem from this ultimate rule, such as carrying the guarded away physically from danger, involving other angels in guarding a person, and showing oneself to someone closely related. All risk being revealed in one shape or form.  
  
Gohan was sitting in a tree, mulling over the ways to fix Goten's predicament. He was wearing a casual form of the robe he wore at headquarters, which was short sleeved and ended at about the length of a shirt. Silky white gi pants were worn underneath, his robe-like shirt being trimmed with gold. The four tassels were still hanging from his belt, and the large amulet still hung around his neck. He was flipping his golden headband in his hands, thinking hard as he watched Goten in his room through his window.  
  
_'Show him meaning in life... beyond what he has lost... and in what he has...'_ Gohan thought to himself. _'My own brother! How am I supposed to... I wish I could just TALK to him... Then I would set him straight.'  
_  
Goten was laying back on his bed, playing his stereo at a loud volume, punk rock pouring out from it. Gohan could just see the glazed look in his eyes as he barley moved an inch from his reclined position. It tore Gohan's heart in two just looking at him...  
  
Just as Gohan thought of going to fetch Trunks and encourage him somehow to come visit Goten, something caught the demi-saiyan's eyes. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the glint of metal shine in the dim room.  
  
_'Kami no Goten... what are you doing?'_ Gohan asked himself, fingers feeling numb. Just as he was flying gently closer to see what he was doing, Goten slid the sharp blade into his arm. Gohan cried out in mixed surprise and confusion; how could he do something like that to himself? He saw glittering blood pour gently from his arm as he repeated the process three more times. His younger brother wasn't trying to _kill_ himself with that blade, so why? Why would he do that? Gohan wanted to barge in there and proceed to scream and yell at him.  
  
Gohan sat right outside his window, sighing out. He could feel Goten was not quite ready to commit suicide, but if he kept this up he might do it accidentally. An idea came to mind. He climbed up and worked his way to the kitchen window.  
  
Sliding on his headband, he peered in, to see his mother cleaning dishes. For a moment he focused on how she had aged. In just two years, her wrinkles had become more profound and her hair had grown out to the point of all being pulled back in her bun.  
  
He brought himself back to the task at hand. Being completely invisible and mute to those living, he started talking.  
  
"Something's wrong with Goten!" Gohan yelled. While his mother could not hear him directly, emotions and vague thoughts of guardian angels can usually be picked up. Chi-Chi slowed washing her dishes. "Something's REALLY wrong with Goten!!" Gohan cried, but louder this time. Without his headband on, she would have seen him and heard him at full volume. It was a device created to aid angels who wanted to be able to interact more directly with their 'clients'. His mother put down the dish that she was working on, and looked out of the window, making Gohan shudder. He knew she couldn't see him, but it seemed like she was looking right into his eyes. "GET AFTER GOTEN RIGHT NOW!" Gohan yelled, making Chi-Chi dash off. Gohan flapped his wings and got to Goten's window quickly, arriving just before Chi-Chi's knocks on his door.  
  
"Go away." Goten grunted, making Gohan's heart fall.  
  
_"Darling, what's wrong?"_ Chi-Chi asked through the door.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
_ "Let me in."_  
  
"No."  
  
_ "I want to see your face..."_  
  
This was a thousand times worse than two years of the Silver Sight. Was this what Goten had become? Gohan wanted to just scream. He climbed in through the window, sliding through the mess and sat by Goten.  
  
"Why not just let her in? It's only because she loves you." Gohan urged with a voice of reasoning.  
  
"Can't I have some privacy?" Goten snapped, but his eyes softened after 'hearing' Gohan.  
  
_"I'm really worried about you. Honey, please let me in."  
_  
"Why should you deny her love? Doesn't she deserve to help you? She's already lost one son..." Gohan choked on that last sentence. Usually with the children he worked with, it was easy to say things like that. There should be a rule saying that angels can't work with immediate family...  
  
Goten became misty eyed, apparently picking up on Gohan's distress. He quickly shoved his arm behind his head and underneath his pillow. "Fine, come in mom."  
  
Slowly opening the door, Chi-Chi hesitantly came in. She forced a smile. "Goten, are you alright dear? You haven't been yourself."  
  
His heart slammed shut again. Goten darted his eyes away and became cold once more. "It happens."  
  
Gohan and Chi-Chi both gave him sad looks, nearly at the same time. It irked Gohan, but he found little inspiration for words to alter what was happening. "Goten..."  
  
His mother scanned the room quickly, seeing what a mess it was in and cringing at the music that was playing. Gohan could nearly tell exactly what was happening. Her heart was breaking, and she was having a hard time finding the energy to save her son. It shocked and horrified Gohan that she was already mourning him like he was dead. He shot his head and glared at Goten harshly.  
  
"How could you DO this to her Goten?!" Gohan yelled, raising up to stand. "Can't you see how much she loves you? Just because I died doesn't mean it's the end of the world or something! Look at how much you have! Look at how much love is around you! Do you realize how lucky you are?! DO YOU REALIZE YOU'RE _THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY_?!?!?"  
  
Chi-Chi turned and sulked out, but before doing so, she turned to Goten. "Dear, I love you, please don't forget it..." She pulled the door shut slowly.  
  
Gohan was breathing harshly, infuriated by his inability to slap sense into Goten. His younger brother pulled his arm out from underneath the pillow, just to reveal his blood-smeared arm.   
  
"I guess those sheets need to be thrown out too..." Goten sighed. "I'll do it later tonight though." He thought out loud, letting his arm hang off the bedside.  
  
It was unbelievable. Gohan was beggining to think his brother might be a lost cause.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Gohan decided that he would try and have Trunks slip by and catch Goten throwing out his bed sheets. Perhaps a friend would be able to get through better to the demi-saiyan than his own mother.  
  
Looking into Trunks room, he noted that it was much more orderly than his brother's. A feeling of nostalgia came over him when he spotted a picture by Trunks bed. Inside of the glass case, a chibi Goten and Trunks were tackling a younger, teenage Gohan. He should still be there...  
  
He was startled back into seriousness when Trunks walked into his room. Gohan gaped at him. The young teenager he had left him was now looking more like a man. He was starting to grow his hair out long, and it was swept up into a ponytail on the back of his head, some of it too short for this, so it fell in his face. Gohan forced himself into a professional mind frame. Tapping his head to make sure his headband was on, he talked to Trunks.  
  
"The picture Trunks."  
  
He looked back. With a smile Trunks Briefs picked up the photo taken by his mother ten years ago. "Yeah, those were the good old days." He said to himself while Gohan the invisible angel climbed in, sitting on the windowsill.  
  
"Goten." Gohan figured Trunks would be more open to his suggestions than Goten, whose heart was clamped shut.  
  
Trunks eyes narrowed in thought as he focused on Goten's face. He was so happy... When was the last time he even talked to his friend?  
  
"Why don't you surprise him? Drop by tonight? He would be glad to see you."  
  
Placing down the picture, Trunks walked around, tidying his already neat room. Obviously he was thinking over something, and Gohan hoped it was visiting Goten. He could always try Veda... (**AN:** If you don't know who Veda is... Kami, it'll take a long while to explain. She's in 'Alive?!' if you care to find out. Basically, the niece of Vegeta. Long story.)  
  
After a moment Trunks left the room. Gohan laughed inwardly. _'Oh man, I've always wanted to try this out...'_  
  
Using his wings lazily, he propelled himself towards the parallel wall, sliding right through it once he reached it. _'That... was so... COOL.'_ He thought to himself. When he reached rank 50 in the Angel Academy, they bestowed his headband to him. Not only allowing the living to not see him, but making him a purely spiritual being. Basically, he could go right through walls if he so pleased. And pleased he was. He followed Trunks downstairs, and mentally let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Mom! I'm going by Goten's house, alright?"  
  
"Okay honey! Call when you're on your way home!"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
Gohan was going to make sure they ran into each other at the right time.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Comfortably the dead demi-saiyan lay in the grass outside his house. Pretty soon, his presence would no longer be justified. If Trunks ran into Goten at just the right time...  
  
And plus, he didn't know how well he could take this stress. He wanted to see Videl... She would be able to comfort him, to a degree anyway. Videl always made everything seem clearer. A smile danced across his face at just the thought of her.  
  
All he had to do was sit and watch. He planted the thought on Trunks that he would sneak up and surprise Goten. Goten had it in his head he would sneak out almost immediately. The sun was beginning to set, and Gohan had to be back soon. Explaining why he was out this long to Zeal simply didn't appeal to him.  
  
Gohan sneaked around to the back, where the small family dumpster sat. Years ago Chi-Chi hired on a trash service that would come about once a month to gather the family trash. Not that they made much, that is. That's why he only came around once a month.  
  
He settled in comfortably, just to see what would happen, and maybe draw out a course of action for future visits. Technically, he wasn't supposed to directly interfere the first time coming down. He was supposed to 'draw conclusions' and 'evaluate the situation'. Feh. As if he didn't know what his own family problems were. As Videl's saying goes... 'Rules are for the weak!'.  
  
Five minutes went by. Soon, it became ten. Gohan sulked and became anxious when the minutes flew by and eventually became thirty. "AAAUG!" He cried out in frusteration, looking for Trunks' ki. "What the..." Gohan peered through a window. He went stiff and fell over. "WHAT IS HE... GFFFFAAAAUGFLADA!" Jumping back up he looked into the dinning room again, confirming what he first thought he saw. Dinner. They were all... eating... dinner. What happened to the thoughts he planted on them? Trunks and Goten were laughing, his mother was smiling, while his father just plowed into his dinner. It was as if... as if nothing was wrong. _'But there_ IS _something wrong!'_ Gohan inwardly cried, unable to absorb what was going on. _'...I'm not there...'  
_  
He shook away his selfish thoughts and smiled. The urge to cry was powerful, but hey, they were happy. So what. That's what he had been wanting for two years, since his horrific death. Then why did he feel so tormented as his family made jokes and laughed? Feeling as if he was made of lead, Gohan slowly took off in the air, lazily beating his wings. Assignment done. Analysis of the situation: Goten was going to get better. He knew it would take more than one visit to make sure he stopped his cutting, but he couldn't think about that right now. He needed to get back to other world and see Videl. With a quick tap of his amulet, his figure dissolved into glittering mist as he transported back.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Trunks had head back home, and his parent had settled into bed. He acted like he was going to do the same thing. But Son Goten had to take the trash out.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	4. One hell of an adventure

AN: Huzzah for reviews! I love you guys! Sorry for the long wait on the chapter. My father doesn't allow me on the computer as much anymore...  
  
Gohan: You're retarded.  
  
Cesna: Hey man. It was an honest mistake. And the whole Nazi scare would of had you deleting your author's notes as well.  
  
Gohan: ::rolls eyes:: Well, look, I'm back in the notes. And I must say I hate you now more than ever. This angst story along with Myshel's 'Writer's Wrath' thing really has me unhappy.  
  
Cesna: ::giggles:: Oh come on. Didn't you like seeing Cell pink with happy yellow suns on him? You were even protective of us. Admit it! You care about me!  
  
Gohan: ...  
  
Cesna: And after this chapter you'll like me even more. :D  
  
Gohan: We'll see about that.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**One hell of an adventure**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When Gohan flew through the guardian angel portal and entered other world, he was relieved beyond belief when he saw Videl waiting for him.  
  
She released her hair from her long braid, which left it long and wavy. Silver flares hung down from her hips. Her blouse was loose and flowy, making her look like a princess. Her wings were tucked in tight, and her blue eyes shone with brilliance. Gohan's depression melted away after seeing her smile. _'Kami, I love her...'_ he thought to himself.  
  
He nearly toppled over when he touched down, making Videl walk forward to aide him in confusion. "Hey, Gohan, are you okay?" She asked, touching him lightly. He forced a smile... The power of his headband was fairly abused while he was in the living world.  
  
"Yeah, just used to much energy." He managed to stay up with feigned strength. "So how was Annie?"  
  
Videl smiled at the thought of her little girl she was watching. "Well, she's pretty good, and I haven't had to go in for awhile. Her seventh birthday just passed, and she's becoming quite an individual. I actually might not be her guardian for long..." She sighed wistfully, and they walked on. They were in the portal station, where all the angels popped in and out of other world. It was almost crowded, but it was an obscure time of he day so traffic was low. "...She's becoming such an easy person to watch that they're going to assign me to someone else. I really hate it when they do that. You fix someone, get attached to them, and move on..."  
  
Gohan sighed unhappily. Would he move on if he fixed Goten?  
  
"I hate the system." Videl finished with a tone of bitterness. Gohan watched her as they walked to no place in particular. The way her hair waved as she walked... Her expressions changed with what she said... Her very aura entranced him to the point of almost not paying attention to what she was saying.  
  
"I'm unhappy with it as well, but we can't do much about it. Not like I would really want to considering how much responsibility would be on me."  
  
Videl smirked, pulling some of her hair out of her face. "So you've thought about what it would be like to be number one in command?"  
  
Gohan stuttered. "Uhh... of course not..." Videl smiled wider. "Okay, maybe a _little_..." She started laughing now. "Okay okay! I've imagined how everything would be if I were the one running things! For one, I would give much more power to the regular guardian angels, two, we would be a democracy, third..."  
  
"Geeze, Gohan, power hungry much?" Videl laughed, shaking her head. "Zeal is probably doing everything he can to make sure we don't advance any more than we already have. He really doesn't like us much you know."  
  
"Like I can't tell." He mumbled under his breathe. "He's probably scared we would take his job. He's so... anal. Too _uptight_. That's no way to live."  
  
"And you would know that right?" Gohan glared at her with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah... I guess I would. Too bad I never really became a rebel until I died."  
  
"You and your stupid heart virus. Psh."  
  
Their walking landed them in the outskirts of the angel section of upper world. Long ago did they stop passing stark white trees with no leaves with red rose petals littering the ground. Gohan started to turn around and go back. "Well, this was the wrong way..."  
  
Videl grabbed him, still looking forward. "Want to explore?"  
  
Gohan looked skyward with a scared expression on his face. "Kami, save me now. Deliver me from the hands of my enemies."  
  
"Oh, pshaw, we're just going to go someplace we've never been before..."  
  
"We've been everywhere, Videl, there's nothing new..."  
  
"Everywhere?" She asked, turning him back towards her with a mischievous look in her eyes. Gohan quirked a brow.  
  
"Uh, yes, everywhere.... OH NO. VIDEL SATAN. WE ARE _NOT_...."  
  
Videl flashed a cute, flirtsy smile and pulled Gohan in close. "I thought you said you wished you were more of a rebel..." She swayed her body gently, making Gohan groan.  
  
"Videl..."  
  
"Please?" She swayed closer.  
  
He winced. "NO."  
  
She snuggled in on him, Gohan acting like it wasn't affecting him. But she could tell by the way he trembled lightly. "Oh... come on... I hear there's some fun stuff down there..."  
  
"Hell is punishment, not a party." Gohan insisted. Videl giggled.  
  
"So far as you know."  
  
Gohan reached his breaking point. It was hard to say no when Videl uses her ultimate weapon: The French kiss of persuasion.  
  
Needless to say, they were on their way in less than five minutes.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"They're going to kill us."  
  
"We're already dead!"  
  
"We'll loose our wings."  
  
"We don't need them to fly anyway."  
  
"We'll get sent to hell. For _going_ to hell."  
  
"We'd escape in a flash. After some thorough exploring of course."  
  
Gohan was running out of reasons to not go to hell. Then again, this was the way he was whenever 'they' decided to go someplace forbidden. And they always barley got away, both of them laughing so hard they were crying. He hoped this would be the same way.  
  
"AHA. They would know immediately we aren't supposed to be here, because of _these_!" Gohan pulled hard on his own wing, a triumphant smile on his face. Videl simply gave him a smooth, 'I got that under control' kind of thing.  
  
"Gohan... is that all you're worried about?" Videl asked, walking behind him and massaging his wings. He nearly melted on the spot, fumbling to find protest. Suddenly, that protest came; loudly.

"HRAAAH!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screeched, jumping up. Videl started laughing insanely while Gohan caught his breath. It felt like Videl just dislocated his wings!

"What the heck what THAT?!" Gohan yelled.   
  
"A simple charm that lasts a few hours. I'm surprised you don't know it... A common guardian angel technique, if you want to reveal yourself to your child and don't want them to know you're an angel."  
  
"And that has WHAT with breaking my wings?" Gohan reached back to see what she did. Surprisingly, he was only groping the air. "Hai?!"  
  
A knowing smile was on Videl's face. "Part of the charm is causing sharp pain. I guess it's supposed to simulate them being broken off—"  
  
"YOU BROKE MY WINGS OFF?!" Gohan squalled, for a brief second reverting back to that innocent dweeb Videl got to know and love whilst they were alive...  
  
"NO NO _NO_." Videl snapped firmly. "I said it was a CHARM. It makes your wings invisible, dork."  
  
Gohan blinked away his frustrations, craning his head back to observe that his wings were, indeed, invisible. "Oh."  
  
"Now let me teach you the spell so we can explore. I'm just itching to see what's down here..."  
  
It only took about thirty seconds for Gohan to understand the spell, and another ten to perform it. Videl simply winced at the pain that it caused, making Gohan narrow his eyes, wondering why it hurt him so much more. Or maybe she just handled the pain better? This made him grumpy.  
  
They flew down through the yellow clouds above snake way and were above the blood lake of hell. Videl was scanning everything she could, while Gohan had his arms crossed and didn't pay attention.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Videl asked lightly, then screamed. Gohan yelled out as a beam came from the ground. Videl was able to swerve out of the way for the most part; but doing so made her loose her concentration and fall out of the sky.  
  
"VIDEL!" He called, flying down quickly to catch her. It didn't take him long to do so. "What in the heck was that?"  
  
"We should land. Now." Videl instructed, Gohan complying quickly. He could have sworn he saw a few more go above him as he landed. They scrambled off behind some tall rocks before they could be seen. Gohan glared at Videl harshly while she caught her breath.  
  
"We shouldn't have come." He huffed. Videl laughed it off.  
  
"Nothing we can't handle." She insisted. Gohan scanned the area for a ki of some sort, and found nothing too grand in the general vicinity. "Know who it was?"  
  
"Actually, no... Nothing that could have made that beam anyway. Let's just get out of here, this place gives me bad vibes..."  
  
Videl grabbed the back of his gi and pulled him back. "What do expect in hell Gohan?!..... Hey, check that out." Gohan followed the direction of her finger and furrowed his brow.  
  
Beyond thick rocky pinnacles, there sat a shallow building with dark windows. He gave Videl a curious look, giving hesitant consent to go and check it out. The currently wingless angels carefully approached the strange place, stopping at about ten feet away, keeping themselves hidden behind the pointy rocks. A squat and very unhappy gargoyle stood guard at the black glass door. "Before you say anything... no. Just no."  
  
"Oh come on! You know you waaaaant toooo..."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes sharply. "I know I want to make it out of here alive—"  
  
"Gohan. Shall I point out your halo?"  
  
Before he could think of something witty to snap back, a small group walked up to the gargoyle. They appeared to be mutants, and Gohan could have sworn he saw them before. One was purple with black spots on his head, and was very short and lanky. No hair. Another one had light yellow skin and wild red hair and beard at a moderate length. Another was green with crater like ears (it reminded Gohan of Frieza) with bumpy skin and a white Mohawk. Videl tilted her head to the sided examining the rest of the crew.  
  
"You have any idea who they are?" She asked.  
  
"They seem familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it..." He replied to her. With great curiosity he noted that they all entered upon showing the gargoyle a 'one fingered salute'. He had to keep himself from laughing. "Is that how they get in?! Flipping the guy off?!"  
  
Videl chuckled as well. "I can certainly handle that."  
  
Gohan's laughing ceased immediately. "I don't think so. At all. Let's just... go check out something... else?"  
  
"Pff! As if! I'm going in!" Videl strode out from behind the rocks, leaving Gohan spazing out behind. The gargoyle tensed as Videl walked up, but upon being given the bird, he relaxed. Gohan watched in horror as his girlfriend disappeared into the mystery building. "VIDEL YOU DID NOT JUST..." He whispered harshly to himself. Gaining his composure, he stood up as well. He had so many better things to be worrying about... Like Goten for example. He could not believe he was wasting time like this while he was in such an unstable condition. First thing was first though. He had to make sure Videl would come out okay...  
  
Which meant he was going in...  
  
Tense air flowed freely out of his lungs. He would do this. Raising to his feet, he walked tall toward the gargoyle. Not even looking the creature in the eyes, he showed him his middle finger. Pushing open the black door, Gohan entered the odd building.  
  
The place had much more depth than he expected. The lighting was soft and red with some white and purple hue, giving it a supernatural feel. There were round tables taking up most of the space, all of them surrounded by creatures of types. There was a round bar in the center of everything, and that was where the bigger creatures sat. Waitressing were some very harassed looking females in revealing uniforms. Suddenly all of Gohan's confidence left him, and he was feeling extremely timid. It was like he was two again. Where was Videl?  
  
As he made his way through the place, a few others pointed and sniggered at him. For some reason he forced a smile. Why? Its not like anyone was going to be impressed here at his ability to take an insult. If Videl were here, he would feel a lot surer of himself. He gasped.  
  
With an entire table to themselves, were six Cell Jr's. They were restless as usual, screaming and jumping like wild animals, demanding to be served. Gohan backed away and looked around. At a far off table sat... Oh Kami, he could faint.  
  
He tore his gaze away from none other than Radditz, sitting alone with a drink in his hands, swooshing it was he thought hard about something... something he didn't want to find out. His heart started pounding. This was the worst idea Videl ever had!  
  
Loud cheering roared behind him. Gohan turned to see what it was. He almost screamed in frustration.  
  
"VIDEL!" Gohan roared. The sight before him was too much. Videl was surrounded by at least ten of these mutant men... arm wrestling with one. Was she mad?! He stormed over, fury in his eyes. Had she no common sense?!  
  
A tall well-built blue alien with long horns yelled out, apparently signaling the beginning of the next match. Videl nearly instantly pinned the other guy's arm down, crushing his hand as well. The roaring of laughter drowned out the opponent's scream of pain. Gohan leaned in by her ear.  
  
"And now _what_ do you think you are doing?"  
  
She looked up at him with laughing eyes. "Havin' fun."  
  
"I've scoped out the place and this is the absolute WORST PLACE _EVER_ to be. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled gently.  
  
"Fine... You win." She slid her arm out of his grasp. Apparently this didn't please the other's much.  
  
"Hey! We're just having fun!" One proclaimed unhappily. Others agreed. Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
"Uhhh, well, we're done." Videl and Gohan backed up slowly as they took a closer look at the angels in disguise.  
  
"You know, Rachet, I've never seen them before."  
  
"You're right. Sure are strong to be new too."  
  
"We were strong—when...uh...we died..." Gohan insisted, grabbing Videl's hand as they hastened backing up. They bumped through people, but still the group perused with curiosity.  
  
"Gohan I'm so sorry." Videl whispered to him. "I just wanted to—"  
  
"Not now, we've got to get out of here."  
  
"Hey! I know you!"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in horror as Radditz stood up at his table, watching them as they walked by.  
  
"Must be a coincidence! Bye!" Now Gohan resorted to turning tail and running like nothing else, Videl nearly being dragged out.  
  
This caused a chain sequence of events that would haunt Gohan for the rest of his angel years. First, the bar broke out into chaos. The gang trying to catch them became violent in attempting to reach them, and caused others to retaliate, making a mob behind them. Second, the charm wore off. With pained yells Gohan's wings burst out of his back. Scattered gasps exploded. Third...  
  
He crashed into a very familiar and old friend of his... Frieza.  
  
"What in the world?!" The genderless changeling screamed, his anger turning into aghast shock at what he saw.  
  
"Hey, nice to see you again, bye!" Gohan laughed, making a door out of a wall and taking off to the sky, leaving the state of the bar in utter confusion.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
So it didn't exactly end the way it usually did. After two seconds of flight, Videl's wings burst out as well, making them sore thumbs in the world of demons. They were flying over what seemed to be a desolate field of red sand, the sky being barley lighter than black.  
  
"Gohan, we have to land and do the charm again!" Videl pleaded, Gohan in such a panicked state he couldn't think straight. He agreed, and they landed to do so. Quickly he performed it on Videl, who actually screamed out this time. Ignoring the pain, she reciprocated the same to Gohan. Exposed his sore back to her, and cried out in agony. Apparently the spell was not meant to be used more than once so soon.  
  
The two of them collapsed on the red sand, completely exhausted. Gohan's breathing was harsh and shallow, while Videl was simply panting. They sat there like that for easily twenty minutes. Gohan forced himself to a sitting position. "Are you HAPPY now?!"  
  
Videl didn't reply to him, but breathed a lot quieter.  
  
"This is terrible. Do we even know how to get back?"  
  
Once again, no reply.  
  
"...Do you know how DEAD we are if we don't get back in time for our next shifts? Zeal would use this as an excuse to banish us down here forever! I for one don't want to have to spend my entire afterlife running away from bad guys I've killed before!!"  
  
"Don't you mean your father?"  
  
Gohan screamed and spun around, ready to jump up and fight. What he saw terrified him.  
  
It was the subject of many nightmares for him when he was younger. The strange being tried to make his father do bad things. It ended with his father not returning for another year. A year of harsh training. Just to watch the ones he loved die... "Radditz..." Gohan said, barley loud enough to hear.  
  
The tall saiyan towered over him, his long unruly hair swaying in the harsh wind. He still wore his saiyan armor, but something was different about him. It wasn't the fact that his skin was now a sleek bronze, or that he wasn't wearing his scouter... He had a gentle smile on his face. It was only then did he realize the similarity that he and his father shared. It scared and soothed him.  
  
"Is that you, Gohan?" He asked, no longer holding the malice of so many years ago. The young demi saiyan angel nodded his head slowly, and a smirk crossed his uncle's face. "I am surprised to see you here so soon. But what I would like to know is... how did a saiyan get into heaven? Let alone become an angel?"  
  
Gohan laughed, and Radditz helped him to his feet. Videl was already up, and looking quite confused. "Saiyan?"  
  
Radditz gave Gohan a curious look. He gave his uncle a cheesy smile, still a little afraid that he was suddenly going to go psycho and eat his face off...or something...  
  
"So... um... why aren't you... evil?" Gohan asked. Radditz chuckled.  
  
"Gohan, Gohan... We need to have a long talk. Come with me, I'll show you the other saiyans." He led the way, Gohan and Videl giving each other surprised looks.  
  
"Like... Is Nappa there?" Gohan asked. "Cause I don't know if I really want to see him."  
  
"Eh, I think the feeling will be mutual. But he can go screw himself." Radditz laughed. "Come on, they won't hurt you while I'm there. And plus, I think there's someone there who would like to see you."  
  
They hesitantly followed Radditz, and after a moment, Videl looked up at Gohan.  
  
"Saiyans?"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Cesna: Whizoot! Finally, it's done! I know, this isn't what I would call angst, but I don't want this story to completely focus on Goten and Gohan... There are other things Gohan would be doing in heaven, and I wanted to convey that. Well, in hell too, obviously.  
  
Gohan: :O !! He's going to eat my face!  
  
Cesna: Nooo, can't you tell he's good now?  
  
Gohan: That was easy. I don't think he would actually be good, you know...  
  
Censa: Well he is now. So ha.  
  
Gohan: What haaaaaappeeeeeens?!?  
  
Cesna: Yaaaay, you like it! You really like it!  
  
Gohan: Just because I want to know what happens, doesn't mean I like it!!! XO  
  
Cesna: Review or I'll kill you. Fo seriously. I need them to live you know. :)


End file.
